


deret balmer

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M, astronomi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano melangkah ke perpustakaan. Ada malaikat di dalam!</p>
            </blockquote>





	deret balmer

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Romano/Liechtenstein.  **Genre** : Friendship/Romance.  **Rating** : T.  **Other notes** : canon.

_(Romano melangkah ke perpustakaan. Ada malaikat di dalam!)_

* * *

Romano awalnya bertaruh. Pada dirinya sendiri. Apa dia bisa menggunakan bahasa Italia ala Swiss-nya pada seorang mahasiswi (manis) di depan perpustakaan kampus yang sedang menelepon dengan bahasa tersebut, walau ia sadar lidahnya bercitarasa Italia ala Sisilia asli?

Hanya untuk urusan sederhana: agar bisa memfasilitasinya meminjam buku di dalam.

Bukan, bukan untuknya. Putra salah satu bosnya butuh beberapa bahan dan sesekali Romano merasa adalah sebuah kesialan karena dialah yang harus mengambilkannya di perpustakaan Universitas Basel, sekian ratus kilometer dari tempatnya berurusan bersama Veneziano. Dia harus sendirian, pada akhirnya, karena Veneziano harus maju bersama sang delegasi demi sebuah diplomasi.

Namun saat ingat bahwa Liechtenstein menjamin dia tidak akan sendirian, karena,  _kebetulan aku sedang ada di sini, aku akan menemanimu dan mencarikan bukunya untukmu_ , dia langsung lupa semua kekesalannya sebelumnya, dan langsung membuang ide taruhan barusan.  _Bodohnya kau, Lovino, kenapa lupa pada malaikatmu yang sedang menunggu?!_  Lalu dia merapikan kemeja cokelatnya, menyapu lengannya yang sedikit kusut akibat digulung dan mencoba membenarkan arah tatanan rambutnya.

Sudah cukup sore. Kampus dan lapangan mulai sepi, dan perpustakaan sudah lebih dari itu. Orang-orang pasti lapar dan saatnya mengisi perut, dan bukan kepala apalagi dengan hal-hal yang belum dipahami. Romano melihat banyak orang sudah mengangkat bawaan mereka dari perpustakaan dan tergesa melewati pintu keluar.

Apa tadi judul bukunya?  _Stellar Spectra_? Romano merasa lidahnya terselip tetapi tak apalah, Liechtenstein adalah malaikat yang pasti juga punya waktu untuk membenarkan kekhilafannya. Dan, sekaranglah waktunya, jangan kedipkan mata! Malaikat itu sudah ada dalam jangkauan!

Walau hanya sepanjang tangan jarak terbentang, Romano batal mengejutkan gadis itu. Dari belakang dia mengendap-endap dan sudah terlihat gadis itu sedang serius bersama—entah apa—di atas meja. Tapi petunjuknya sederhana dan membuka gerbang jawaban dengan mudahnya: sekotak pensil warna.

Diintip dari posisi tepat di balik punggung kursi yang disandarinya, Liechtenstein tetap tak sadar. Mungkin rak-rak perpustakaan telah mengapitnya dalam suatu atmosfer yang membungkamkan dunia luar untuknya. Romano memandang kertas yang ada di bawah kedua tangan Liechtenstein.

"Cara mewarnaimu salah," dia berkata setengah berbisik, langsung memraktikkan diktenya. Memeluk dari belakang dengan dalih mengubah posisi pensil warna yang dipegang gadis itu menjadi lebih rendah, rebah, sehingga bukan ujung runcing pensil yang mengenai kertas—melainkan sisi pinggirnya. "Untuk bidang yang cukup luas, lebih baik jika kau melakukannya seperti ini. Mewarnai dengan cara menulis biasa lebih bagus untuk tempat-tempat yang lebih kecil."

"Romano ...," dia ingin menoleh namun wajah Romano sudah hampir hilang jarak dengan pipinya. Menoleh akan membuat merah wajahnya lebih ganas lagi. Kembali dia konsentrasi pada tangannya—oke, oke, dia baik-baik saja—dan dia pun mencoba melakukannya.

Romano tidak juga beranjak saat Liechtenstein sudah mulai mengerjakan pewarnaannya kembali. "Abstrak, ya?" dia hanya berdiri lebih tegak sedikit setelah mengambil kertas-kertas sobekan notes di atas meja. "Bagus. Aku suka."

"Mm ... terima kasih," Liechtenstein mengisi warna hijau muda di suatu bentuk sulur, dan menimpakannya ke atas warna yang lebih tua di tepian pola itu.

"Kau benar-benar hobi menggambar?"

"Aku suka warna. Mewarnai ... kata Hungary, bisa membuatmu tenang dan rileks." Lalu ia meletakkan pensilnya. "Mari kita cari buku yang dicari. Tentang apa?"

"Ah, entahlah," Romano memberi ruang sedikit untuk Liechtenstein berdiri. "Spektrum-spektrum. Langit. Warna bintang. Apalagi—ah, emisi. Dan juga ... apa itu—Deret Balmer, juga, kurasa? Aku buta tentang itu semua."

"Kebetulan sekali," Liechtenstein menyela Romano untuk berjalan ke sebuah rak, "aku baru saja menemukan buku itu. Bukunya menarik." Dia pun mengambil itu dengan sedikit berjinjit. Menampilkannya untuk Romano. "Dan sepertinya peminjam sebelumnya lupa mengambil kembali ini," diangkatnya dua lembar kertas di tengah-tengah buku, yang sepertinya sebuah rancangan tugas yang dicetak sendiri, dengan gambar berupa garis-garis warna yang samar berikut keterangan-keterangan lengkapnya.

Romano tertarik lebih dahulu pada kertas itu, ya, karena kertasnya nampak luks dan warnanya, yang walau sedikit, cukup mengesankan.

 ** _Deret Balmer_** , begitu judul yang menerangkan isi kertas itu. Dia mengamatinya seolah dengan kepala yang kosong, tak sedikit pun kalimat di dalam sana yang berhasil menembus pemahamannya. Terlebih, isinya berbahasa Jerman-Swiss yang hanya dia pahami secuil-secuil. "Nih," katanya, mengembalikan namun ternyata Liechtenstein tak langsung menyambutnya karena sedang membaca.

Kertas itu jatuh ke lantai.

Refleks mereka berbarengan, dan tangan mereka terselip satu sama lain di lantai. Romano tersenyum kecil, Liechtenstein menunduk tapi ekspresinya pun tak jauh berbeda, percuma disembunyikan.

Naluri Romano begitu mudah naik ke permukaan. Gadis manis, tak ada penghalang sedikit pun, dan itu adalah saat baginya untuk berkata sesuatu.  _Atau melakukan sesuatu_. Dia membuka mulut, tetapi Liechtenstein sudah tersenyum lebih lebar duluan. Membuyarkan dirinya.  _Ah, rusak_. Dan dia hanya terperangah seperti patung lupa diri, hormon mulai menyemprotkan warna merah pada wajahnya.

"Romano ... aku suka matamu."

Romano tak sadar dia mencengkeram tangan Liechtenstein di lantai. Liechtenstein, menjadi diri malaikatnya yang biasa, membalasnya dengan ketukan ibu jari pada punggung tangan Romano.

Gadis itu pun menarik tangan tersebut pelan, membawanya berdiri. Romano masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Aa ..."

Liechtenstein mengangguk perlahan. Semenggemaskan apapun bayi kelinci yang baru mengenal lompatan, Romano masih lebih menginginkan  _yang ini_.

"Mau ikut menggambar bersamaku?"

"Ngg ..."

Liechtenstein mengajaknya kembali ke meja. Kertas Deret Balmer terlupakan di lantai, memanggil mereka— _panggil, panggil, panggil_ lagi hingga mereka jauh—namun hanya Liechtenstein yang  _mendengar_ nya.

"Eh ... kertasnya ..."

Romano yang buru-buru kembali ke tempat tersebut dan mengambilnya, Liechtenstein di balik punggungnya. Dia segera berbalik dan menutupi sisi kiri wajah Liechtenstein—melindungi mereka dari arah tempat duduk penjaga.

 _Ini saatnya_ —Romano pun akhirnya bisa menyampaikan sesuatu yang bisu lewat kecupan.

 _Tapi aku hanya berani sampai sini_.

* * *

Sedang mewarnai, Liechtenstein menyentuh keningnya. Kakaknya sering menciumnya di sana untuk pamitan menjelang tidur atau pergi jauh. Yang sekarang, sudah berbeda makna dan pelakunya, tapi bukan berarti dia tak memercayainya.

Basel mengembuskan napas musim semi yang datang dari Jerman dan Prancis ke jendela perpustakaan itu.

Romano pura-pura lupa, menyibukkan diri dengan warna.

_Tapi dunia tak menutup mata dan selalu menyimpan memori, terlebih yang sebegitu manisnya._

**end.**

* * *

trivia:

jengjeng, astronomy today!

oke, Deret Balmer itu adalah kumpulan garis emisi atom hidrogen pada garis cahaya yang bisa kita lihat.

nah, garis emisi itu apa? itu adalah deretan warna yang diperlihatkan suatu gas yang dipanaskan lalu dibiaskan ke prisma. paham sampai sini, 'kan? sebenarnya penyebabnya lebih panjang lagi, tapi, ini cukup dululah~

fakta unik lain: ini settingnya di Universitas Basel. Johann Jakob Balmer, penemu Deret Balmer ini adalah alumnus universitas ini. dan fyi, ini universitas tertua di Swiss, lho. dibangun tahun 1460. berminat ke sana? 8Db

tambahan lain: Basel, kota settingnya, berada di perbatasan Swiss-Jerman-Prancis (makanya ada kalimat tentang angin musim semi itu), dan menurut sensus di tahun 2000, bahasa Italia adalah bahasa nomor dua di sana (makanya ada mahasiswi Italia di awal).


End file.
